The invention relates to apparatus for mounting photographs and other documents and more particularly to such apparatus that will mount the photograph or other document without placing any adhesive on the photograph or other document. As used herein, the term "photograpgh" will be understood to refer to either a photograph or a documents such as a painting, diploma or the like. Such photographs are typically mounted on cardboard or pages of an album.
Photographs are commonly considered to be useful for recording important events of one's life. Accordingly, it is often desirable to save photographs in albums and like in which the photographs are fixed to various pages of the album. Conventional procedures include the use of cements which adheres the photograph directly to the page of the album. Such cements may, in some cases, affect the photographs due to passage through the surface of the photograph. In other cases, such adhesives will damage the photograph when the photograph is removed from the page of the album or even merely moved to a different location on the same page. This damage may occur because the photograph may rip as the photograph is removed.
The prior art includes various corner members having an adhesive which may be moistened for engagement with the page of an album. Such corner members typically have a slot therein into which the photograph is inserted. There are disadvantages to such corner members. Typically, the corner member is placed on the page first and then the photograph is inserted in the corner members. Accordingly, bending of the photograph may occur. If the corner members are first installed on the corners of the photograph and then the adhesive is moistened the procedure is cumbersome. In addition, the photograph cannot be easily moved because the corner members cannot be removed from the page without damaging the page.
The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,310 which show corner members which grasp the corners of a building structural member. More particularly, the corner members described therein, have a right angle recess which nests with a structural member to hold that member. Such corner members have not been used on photographs to the best knowledge of the present inventor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,125,653 teaches applying a transparent plastic film such as a non-adhesive coated film over the display article and taping the film and articles together around the edges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,833 teaches the use of a transparent film such as a plastic sheet which has an adhesive layer thereon. The apparatus has a separate release sheet for uncovering the portion which is to go over a photograph or the like and a separate release paper which is disposed on a peripheral portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,830 describes the use of an adhesive on a skirt of an album leaf to retain a mat thereon. It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which will avoid damaging the photograph and which will protect the photograph from damage.
It is another object of the invention to provide apparatus which will be facilitate easy movement of the photograph from one mounting position to another without any risk of damage to the photograph.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide apparatus which not place any adhesive on the photograph.